Tur-Ildarion Elessar II.
' Tur-Ildarion II'. is the son of Ildarion Ellesar, and Dianna Agron making him a member of House Elessar through his father, as well as a member of the Kingdom of Arnor through his mother . After the decline in Ildarion's mental state Dianna took Ildarion II. to live with her in Arnor. Ildarion has now grown up in Arnor, and remembers little of the life he had in Gondor as a baby which is often highlighted by the fact that he hasn't been able to see his father since the route to Arnor from Gondor was shut off. Ildarion Elessar II. would survive the Fall of Arnor, and would be ransomed back to Gondor at great expense, and his arrival in Gondor coresponded within days of the death of his father Ildarion in Ethring. History Early History Ildarion II. was born during the golden days of the Dianna and Ildarion relationship. His birth was heralded throughout Gondor as the sign that times were going to be better. Arnor See Also : Arnor Now living with his mother in Arnor , little Ildarion does not even remember his once loving father Ildarion. As he has grown in Arnor he has watched his older cousin Liam Hemsworth in battle, and now he has become the near squire of his older cousin. In this copasity he took part in the Battle of Junes River Junes River Liam Hemsworth was travelling down the border road with his battalion when they spotted a rather large force of Empire troops that was heading towards the small village of Krost. As they travelled Ildarion II was with him and this was as big a sign as any that noone in the force had any idea that something bad was going to happen. The location of the road was up high on raised cliff top, and because of this they had noticed the Empire troops while they were encamping for the nigh before advancing on the village the next morning. There were over a thousand Empire troops, who were brazingly wearing the colors of Austria when they camped. With only 325 men with him, he made the quick decision to speed ahead and enter the village of Krost. Liams rangers entered Krost and immediatly ordered the retreat of the civilians in the village, but when learning of the attack many of the male villagers remained behind to aid in the defence of the village. With his numbers now up to 400 he arrayed his forces inside the buildings of the village, and they fortified their positions as best as they could. Relationships Dianna Agron See Also : Dianna Agron Dianna and Ildarion II. are very close. For Dianna he is the greatest thing to ever happen to her, and on top of that the way he looks, and acts allows Dianna to remember pieces of her old love Ildarion. This "He'll be a great man like his father of that I have no doubt." -Dianna Agron Category:People of Gondor Category:People of Arnor Category:People Category:Numenorian Category:House Elessar Category:House Hemsworth Category:House Agron Category:Knight Category:Knight of Numeron Category:White Numenorian